<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wings  (En) by Nawi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975638">Wings  (En)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nawi/pseuds/Nawi'>Nawi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, M/M, wing!fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:33:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nawi/pseuds/Nawi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU inspired by "An Angel's Wings" by angelofthequeers</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean/Castiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wings  (En)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412599">An Angel's Wings</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofthequeers/pseuds/angelofthequeers">angelofthequeers</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean was out of his coffin for a few hours, he just found on a gas station, he banged on the door and called for someone with his hoarse voice but the gas station was closed. He went in and drank all he could; he saw a newspaper on the counter, took it and read the date “September the 18<sup>th</sup> 2008”. He saw a sink and used it to clean his face and hands. Then he looked at his torso and left arm. His eyes widened and his mouth open when he saw on a handprint, burn-like, which glow blue on his shoulder. He took some water bottle, some cereal bars and one of the “Busty Asian Beauty” he saw on the shelf with a small perverted smirk. He was taking money in the cash register when the TV next to him turned itself on, when he turned it off the radio turned itself on to and when he turned it off the TV turned itself on again. He took salt to put it at the different windows and doors when an inhuman sound, the kind of one that make your eardrums bleed, which obviously hurt Dean who hid his ears with his hands. The noise was so powerful he made that it break all of the glass in the tiny gas station and throw Dean on the counter when he ran for the door. And suddenly no more noise, just Dean heavy breathing. Dean hurried to go out of the shop and to use the (stolen) money to call Sam but he did not answer, so he decided to call Bobby, the older man did not believe him and hang up on him. Dean then stole a near car and drove to Sioux Falls.</p><p> </p><p>Once at the intended location, he knocked on Bobby’s door, and the older man opened him: “Surprise…</p><p>-I… I don’t…</p><p>-Me neither, but it’s me.” Bobby attacked Dean with the knife that was on the drawer. Obviously, Dean defended himself while trying to convince his adoptive father “Bobby… Bobby, it’s me.</p><p>- My ass!</p><p>-Wait! Your name is Robert Stephen Singer. You became a hunter when your wife had been possessed. You’re what is the closest things from a father to me. Bobby it’s me.” Bobby walk toward him to hug him but at the last moment he attacks Dean again “I am not a Shapeshifter.</p><p>-Then you are a revenant.</p><p>-Well if I was one could I do that with a silver knife? He cut his arms with the silver knife that did not affect him aside from the obvious bleeding.</p><p>-Dean?</p><p>-That is what I was trying to tell you” They finally hug and cry a little to purge themselves from all of this emotions. “It’s good to see, boy</p><p>-Yeah, you too.</p><p>-But… how did you bust out?</p><p>-I don’t know. I just, uh, I just woke up in a pine box… Bobby throw him Holy water in the face who in turn throw him a bored look. I am not a demon either, you know.</p><p>-Sorry. Can’t be too careful.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean and Bobby went from the kitchen to the office “It doesn’t make sense… said the older man</p><p>-Yeah. Yeah, you’re preaching to the choir.</p><p>-Dean. Your chest was in ribbons, your inside were slop. And you’ve been buried four mouths. Even if you could slip out of hell and back into your meat suit…</p><p>- I know, I should look like a Thriller video reject.</p><p>-What do you remember? Said Bobby while sitting on his chair</p><p>-Not so much. I remember I was a Hellhound chew toy, and then… lights out. Then I come to six feet under, that was it. Sam’s number not working. He’s, uh… He’s not…</p><p>-Oh, he’s alive. As far as I know.</p><p>-Good… Wait, what do you mean, as far as you know?</p><p>-I haven’t talk to him in months</p><p>-You’re kidding, you just let him go off by himself?</p><p>-He was dead set on it.</p><p>-Bobby you should have been looking for him.</p><p>-I tried. These last months haven’t been exactly easy, you know. For him or me. We had to bury</p><p>you.</p><p>-Why did you bury me, anyway?</p><p>-I wanted you salted and burned. Usual drill. But… Sam wouldn’t have it.</p><p>-Well I’m glad he won that one.</p><p>-He said you’d need a body when he got you back home somehow. That’s about all he said.</p><p>-What do you mean?</p><p>-He was quiet. Real quiet. And then he took off. Wouldn’t return my calls. I tried to find him, but he didn’t want to be find.</p><p>-Oh, damnit, Sammy.</p><p>-What?</p><p>-Oh, he got me home okay. But whatever he did, it was bad mojo.</p><p>-What makes you so sure?</p><p>-You should have seen the grave site. It was like a nuke went off. And then there was this… this force, this presence, I don’t know but it, it blew past me at a fill up joint. And then this. He pull up his sleeve to show the burn</p><p>-What in the Hell?</p><p>-It was like a demon yanked me out. Or rode me out.</p><p>-But why?</p><p>-To hold up their end of the bargain.</p><p>-You think Sam made a deal.</p><p>-It’s what I would have done” Bobby did not seemed like he saw the blue glow and it was not as if Dean was going to tell him. He would seemed even stranger and Bobby would probably not trust him. Who knew what it could be, it could tried to manipulate him.</p><p> </p><p>Later, at night, Bobby and Dean were in a warehouse covered in sigils ans that Bobby kept covering in sigils. “That’s a hell of an art project you’ve got going there.</p><p>-Traps and talismans from every faith on the globe. How you doing?</p><p>-Stakes, iron, silver, salt, knife. I mean, we’re pretty much set to catch and kill anything I’ve ever heard of.</p><p>-That’s still a bad idea.</p><p>-Yeah Bobby, I heard you the first ten times. What do you say we ring dinner bell?” Bobby prepared the rituals and did it, his voice singing a Latin incantation.</p><p> </p><p>Later, at least fifteen minutes after Bobby has done the ritual, nothing was happening. “You sure you did the ritual right? Asked Dean exasperated, Sorry, touchy, touchy, huh?” At this moment you could hear the sound of the steel roof banging against the framework. They stand up and</p><p>looked at the roof. “Wishful thinking, but maybe it’s just the wind.” Said Dean. Suddenly the doors light broke and the door open wide, there was a shadow on the ground that could look like the one from a men. When the man who cast the shadow appeared, he has black hair, as tall as Bobby and wore a trench coat, a blue tie and a whit shirt. He arrived in flickering light and sparks were falling before him while he was walking toward the two men. He walked into a demon trap and get out of it as easily as he went in. Dean and Bobby shot him with all of the rounds they have but it is as he can not feel them. Dean looked at the men again, more attentively and then he saw it. How could it be that he didn’t see them? But now he could see them and could not look something else. The men before him, and whom he as shot had wings, FUCKING WINGS. Black wings, closes in his back, wings… “What is it Dean, looks like you seen a ghost? Asked Bobby</p><p>-He… He has… Bobby, he has wings…</p><p>-That is true. I have wings, said for the first time the third men in the warehouse in his husky and low voice.</p><p>-Who are you?</p><p>-I’m the one who gripped you tight and raise you from perdition.</p><p>-Yeah, thanks for that” Dean tried to surprise him, he stabbed him at the end of his sentence, but the other was not affected by the blade and he even took it out with bothering. Meanwhile Bobby, in his back tried to stun him with a crowbar. But the stranger caught it before it heat his skull and touched the older man’s forehead. Bobby faints while voices are whispering in an unknown language. The he turn himself toward Dean “We need to talk, Dean. Alone.” Dean didn’t talk for a few moments to check Bobby’s pulse, then he looked at the being, he was reading, looking at? a book. Dean did not know he seemed to do both at the same time. “Your friend’s alive.</p><p>-Who are you?</p><p>-Castiel.</p><p>-Yeah, I figured that much, I mean what are you?</p><p>-I’m an Angel of the Lord. Dean rose at this statement</p><p>-Get the hell out of here. There’s no such things.</p><p>-This is your problem, Dean. Despite you being able to see my wings you have no faith.” To prove his point the “angel” straighten his wings as if to show them off. A normal human would only have seen the shadow of these wings, but the shadows, as magnificent as they are, did not do justice to the true beauty of the wings that Dean saw, first they were huge, with black gorgeous feathers a little bit shimmering, there were little scars hidden by the feathers which seems extremely soft. The wings were a bit translucent, Dean saw them but he could also see the sigils, the walls, the warehouse as well as the shadow of said wings. This action was taking place slowly as if he was pulling out a weapon to show he was not a threat. “Some angel you are. You burned that poor woman’s eyes</p><p>-I warned her not to spy on my true form. It can be… overwhelming to humans, and so can my real voice. But you already knew that.</p><p>-You mean at the gas station and the motel. That was you talking? Buddy, next time, lower the volume.</p><p>-That was my mistake. Certain people, special people, can perceive my true visage. I thought you would be one of them but despite your aptitude to see my wings, I was wrong.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dean still saw Castiel’s wings, never the other, just Cas’, it was reassuring in a way, a “brand” of their “more profound bond” as the angel said. But he never got bold enough to ask about the handprint on his shoulder, neither why was it here or why was it glowing with what he had discovered to be Castiel’s grace. But now Castiel was dead and Dean did not have that special bond and someone is telling him he has to be an angel condom? You could understand he was not <em>that</em><span> happy. And he will keep to answer no every time he is asked, no matter the stage four cancer or the missing lungs, he will keep saying no. And suddenly he heard HIS voice, not the true obviously, he could not recognize it but he can recognize Jimmy’s one. He was threatening, his wings extended between him and the other angel, he was protecting them, as always, but it was Castiel, he would fight all Earth, Hell and Heaven for him. The other angels had understood the threat, they left </span><span>after “repairing” them. And Cas’ had, to protect them, engraved angelic runes on their ribs. Sam looked at Castiel strangely while Dean saw the wings less translucent, more opaque, as if they were more real. He understood why Sam looked at Castiel, he saw his wings. They talked about it later, just between the two of them, the bond between Dean and Cas’ was what allowed Dean to see Castiel’s wings in the first time and the angelic branding on their ribs have the effect to show the wings at the angel that put them and so they became more tangible for Dean and allowed Sam to see them, apparently more translucent than when Dean had only the bond, which, according to the angel showed its strength.</span></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>D</span>
  <span>ean and Sam had a game: they tried to found out what emotions reflected in what wings’ behaviour. They knew protection: the wings extended between the enemy and the charge. The anger looked a lot like that: the wings were also extended but with… ruffled feathers, it was hard to describe but it could look like an angry cat, threatening was like anger, sometimes with a bit of protection in it, the Winchesters were often involved with that particular posture. Joy was simple: wings </span>
  <span>were extending peacefully and moved a little in a movement that looked like the wings were breathing, when the angel was proud his feathers were puffing. The fear made the wings shake and disgust showed itself by flipping the wings, in a way to show the back of the wing to the disgusting things but they could not found what Castiel’s wings meant when they suddenly extend, in knee-jerk reaction, like when the physician hit your knee with that small hammer. This type of reaction only happened near Dean but neither him nor Sam could find where it comes from.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dean and Sam tried multiples times to confront Cas’ about it but he did not answer their questions, if he did not used said wings to fly away. And no matter what he chooses to do, he would always blush.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>J</span>
  <span>ack had bring new things to that little lexicon, there is everything about fledglings in it now, it was also impossible to deny the fact that Jack was a nephilim and to tell the truth his wings looked more like Castiel’s black than the hot and sparkly of Lucifer*. Castiel was also really protective of Jack, normal humans could see it but it became really obvious when you could see his wings, he always had a wings around Jack every time he could. Besides, it was to help Jack </span>
  <span>retrieve his grace that Team Free Will 2.0 were all in the Men Of Letter library with all the books they could find on angel in all of the bunker. Sam stopped compulsively flipping the pages of his book, rose his head and then sunk into his book. He reread the paragraph multiples times before raising his head again and to tell to everybody: “So get this, apparently if angels extend their wings like what Cas’ seems to do around you, it kinda like peacock…</span>
</p><p>-Wait, you mean that from the beginning it’s…</p><p>-DEAN!!! interrupted the angel</p><p><span>-Ok we’re finishing this and then were going to talk. Alone. But don’t you dare fly away.” warned Dea</span><span>n and after the hours</span> <span>of research, Dean and Castiel, in Dean’s room, began to talk: “Can you explain me what Sam found?</span></p><p>
  <span>-It’s true we have control on our wings </span>
  <span>but they still react instinctively sometimes, in this case to attract potential partner, to show how powerful our wings are...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
  <span>So, all those times you were flirting with me? Dean tried to joke</span>
</p><p>-I am so sorry you should have not found out, please to let it change our friendship.</p><p>-Shit, Cas’ look at me. That’s why you didn’t want to tell me? Castiel silently nodded. You know that’s why human talk, because if you had answered me at the time, it would have take us a helluva less time…</p><p>
  <span>-What?” croak Castiel, raising up his head. Facing him </span>
  <span>was something he did not think he would see directed at him, Dean looked at him with so much affection in his eyes. He could not believe it Dean loved him, or that what was </span>
  <span>implied right? </span>
  <span>
    <span>But Dean seemed to have seen his doubt because he kissed him. Strangely nobody saw them before the next morning. Sam, as always was the first up, then Dean and Cas’, together obviously and then Jack, the last, Sam said it was because he was one and Dean that he had sleep to catch up. In any case he was the last up. When he got up, he saw Dean and Castiel in a “loverly hug”, he did not say anything but once he sat at the table with his cereals, next to Sam, he asked the question that was on his mind since the previous night: “Hey Sam, since Dean is in a relationship with </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Dad can I call him Papa in front of him now?” Unfortunately for Jack Dean had heard and spat out his coffee in astonishment: “What do yo mean “in front of me”?</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>-To explain rapidly, it’s been a few month, almost from his birth, Jack has been calling you ‘Papa’ when I learned about it I asked him not to do that in front of you for reasons I guess you understand… But now you are in a relationship with his ‘Dad’, there’s no reason for him to not be his Papa, but he wanted to be sure I guess. Answered Sam.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>-Hey, kiddo of course you can call me Papa.” Dean told Jack to end the conversation. The young nephilim answered him with a smile the size of all America.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*It’s cannon, Mark Pellegrino said “Lucifer has hot pink and sparkly wings because he doesn’t give a fuck.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>My headcannon about Jack is that Jack consider Castiel his father for two reasons, the first Kelly told him Castiel was going to protect him and that’s what father are supposed to do and second because when Kelly put Castiel’s hand on her belly, their eyes became golden, at this time th</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>e angel-nephilim bond create itself the nephilim doesn’t need the angel to be his true parent but the one that does it will be considered as the father/mother of the nephilim.</span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As you can see i was inspired by a work from angelofthequeers, I saw the prompt from someone searching this fic' and I decided to write my own, I read the original work but only as a research, and I didn't want to copy it, sorry if this it was transpired.<br/>Nawi</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975863">Wings (Fr)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nawi/pseuds/Nawi">Nawi</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>